


In The Line Of Duty

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Espionage, Gen, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Tsukinowa spies on Porom





	In The Line Of Duty

Tsukinowa was Edge’s eyes and ears in Mysidia, and he took his job very seriously. The boy had infiltrated the village of mages, blended into their community, and informed his master of everything of note.

Most of all, he spied on Porom. She, along with her twin brother Palom, was one of the most powerful mages in all the world. Her specialty was white magic, and even though her combat prowess weren’t all that, her senses and intuition were sharp. Tsukinowa was almost found out on several occasions, but manged to maintain his cover thanks to Edge’s teachings.

In his humble opinion, Porom stood a good chance to become Mysidia’s new leader in the future. Therefore, he became her shadow, followed her everywhere, studied her.

Thus, he found himself hiding in the bushes one night. He could overlook a clear pond in the woods just outside the town. Porom frequented the spot, and Tsukinowa knew that it was time for her to show up. He awaited her arrival with bated breath.

His patience was rewarded shortly after. Porom stepped onto the scene naked. The pond was her favorite bathing spot. She looked around before stepping into the cool pool. The moon was full and illuminated the scene. 

Her fair skin seemed to glow, and it sparkled wherever the water touched her. She had undone her ponytail, letting her rose colored hair tumble freely across her shoulders. Strands of it framed her perfect face. Wet hair clung to her hips, serving to accentuate its gentle curve.

Porom was breathtaking every time Tsukinowa saw her. She had been the first woman he had ever seen naked. Her breasts were full and beautiful. His sharp eyes could even make out how her nipples hardened when cold water ran across them.

He couldn’t get enough of watching water run down her body, tracing its curves, drawing the eye this way and that. Wherever he looked, there was beauty to see. Her face, her bosom, her belly, her hips. The fact that the water reached just around her pubic mound, just barely shielding her precious nethers from his view, was pure agony to the young lad.

Meanwhile, Porom bent over a little to wash her hair, letting it fall over her shoulder and revealing her backside. _Forgive me, Master_ , he thought. The sight of Porom’s cute butt was more than he could handle. He whipped out his penis and started doing what any other boy would’ve already succumbed to a long time ago. The fact that he had resisted this long was a testament to his training, though he still had a long way to go.

He thought about her soft skin, the smell of her perfume, and her warmth as he watched water trickle down her flawless back. He bit his lower lip as he spilled his seed. Porom’s bath had not concluded yet, but he felt he should leave before she caught wind of his presence.

It was one amongst many nights Tuskinowa dedicated to the fulfillment of his duty, and he would continue to faithfully serve Eblan and its king as his eyes and ears in Mysidia for a long time.


End file.
